<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Убежденность by Greykite, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439077">Убежденность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite'>Greykite</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020'>WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже после того, как Лоргар Аврелиан занял свое законное место во главе Легиона, там осталась старая гвардия тех, кто непоколебимо верует в Имперскую Истину. Однако одно не обязательно исключает другое, как узнает первый уроженец Колхиды, заслуживший место в Пепельном Круге.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Убежденность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403999">Conviction</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecanhaveallthree/pseuds/Wecanhaveallthree">Wecanhaveallthree</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Пепельный Круг — подразделение, предназначение которого заключалось в уничтожении (как правило, сожжении) книг и прочих материалов, противоречащих Имперской Истине.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Запах машинного масла, смешанного с морской солью. Успокаивающая тяжесть силовой брони. Этот доспех носили легко — точно облачение какого-нибудь имперского магната или чиновника, — но никогда не с легкостью: подобное снаряжение отягощали вовсе не только проводники, теплоизоляторы и разъемы интерфейсов. С ним приходила ответственность, определенные требования и ожидания, а также долгие, долгие годы традиций и чести. Никто не брал на себя подобное бремя, не признав этого, — и не будучи, в свою очередь, признанным за воплощение этих добродетелей.</p><p>То был долгий подъем. От основания Хоралов — до их теряющегося в облаках пика, от самых низших чинов — и тот, и другой путь был крутым, дерзновенным, и ни на том, ни на другом не нашлось места ни шагу назад, ни удобному плато.</p><p>И тем, и другим можно было гордиться.</p><p>Разек стоял на коленях на песке и граните, склонив голову; ветер дергал за воинский узел волос на его затылке. Его шлем лежал перед ним; пустой визор отражал его собственные черты, отмеченные нарочитой беспристрастностью. Столь многое от Колхиды было ясно написано на его лице, он знал это; но место рождения ничего не значило в Легионе, набиравшем рекрутов со всякого славного, правоверного мира, который они привели к согласию.</p><p>Вокруг него, склонив головы, стояли несколько его братьев. А перед ним — у самого края обрыва — прохаживался Тол Берендар, командующий отделением Пепельного Круга. Гигант, рожденный на далекой Терре, Берендар хранил в своей части Круга верность одному лишь Тронному миру.</p><p>До сей поры.</p><p>Если, конечно, в последний момент его не сочтут неполноценным и не сбросят со скалы, дабы он встретил смерть в бурунах внизу. Разек слышал зловещие слухи — и не отшатывался от них. Отважиться подняться в Императоровы небеса требовало предельной веры и преданности. Они принадлежали лишь Тому-Кто-На-Терре; вторгнуться в них было святотатством, и недостойным подобало быть низвергнутыми в качестве награды за нечестие.</p><p>Некогда за подобные настроения он заслужил бы, по меньшей мере, порицание и осуждение. На его продвижении в Легионе можно было бы ставить крест; ему оставалось бы только служить рядовым десантником до конца его дней. Теперь такой строй мыслей стал общепринятым. Аврелиан с радостью дозволил это. Некоторые части Легиона, впрочем, сопротивлялись великой перемене. Пепельный Круг был среди самых суровых блюстителей Имперской Истины. Многие здесь все еще цеплялись за старые поверья, вопреки новому прозрению.</p><p>Берендар обернулся. Молния сверкнула у него за спиной, далеко в море, где зарождался шторм.</p><p>— Итак, — проворчал он; вокс-усилитель его шлема ничуть не умалял сочное богатство его голоса. — Вот, наконец, пожалуйста. Один из молокососов примарха показал, что чего-то стоит. — Он хмыкнул. — Не так мало времени на это ушло.</p><p>— Это честь для меня, сэр. — Разек попытался подняться.</p><p>— На колени, щенок.</p><p>Он вновь опустился на землю.</p><p>— Может, мы не демагоги, позолоченные и помазанные маслами, — продолжал Берендар, подходя ближе. — Может, у нас не в чести причудливые речи, на которые мастера ты и твои сородичи. Но в Круге, хоть тебя это, может, и удивит, есть парочка собственных суеверий.</p><p>Повинуясь невидимому сигналу, сервы в плащах с капюшонами, стоявшие у десантников за спинами, выступили вперед; каждый держал перед собой по урне. На каждой было начертано имя планеты, присвоенное имперскими картографами, обозначение военной кампании и дата. Герметично запечатанные крышки открылись с шипением и хлопком, выпустив в воздух яростный запах пепла, крови и отработанного прометия.</p><p>Глаза сузились, участилось дыхание — сверхчеловеческая физиология Разека незамедлительно отреагировала на приближение неизбежного боя. Перемена в позах тех, кто стоял вокруг, подсказала — он в этом не одинок; каждый воин-астартес бессознательно встал в позицию, которая позволит лучше защитить братьев и встретить любую надвигающуюся угрозу. В том была их величайшая мощь: в этой нерушимой связи между всеми и каждым из космодесантников, в этих невидимых и неразрывных узах, что делали их боевой силой, непревзойденной никем в галактике. То было святое единство, самим Императором дарованное Его крестоносцам.</p><p>И, конечно же, то было финальное испытание. Если бы хоть один из присутствующих не учел Разека, не включил его в круг защиты — его, самого уязвимого, стоящего на коленях, — никто бы не стал медлить с решением. Его низвергли бы, недостойного.</p><p>Удовлетворенный, Берендар взмахом руки приказал сервам отойти. С поклоном те удалились, вновь запечатав пепельные урны, и на их месте явилась стайка одетых в алое адептов Механикум; сервитор-оружейник у них за спинами прижимал к себе прыжковый ранец чудесной работы.</p><p>— Ты принят, — сказал командующий отделением, разворачиваясь спиной, как только адепты начали свой труд, и глядя на море. — Признаю: у меня были сомнения, Разек. У нас с примархом, ведь знаешь, были свои разногласия. И то не вина Аврелиана. Он отнесся к нам с терпением, с пониманием — мы счастливчики. Будь то какой-нибудь еще Легион — любой другой Легион — нас бы лишили чинов и званий, отправили бы в гарнизон в глуши до конца Крестового похода. Но Лоргар слушал. Не спешите, так он говорил. Понимание не приходит мгновенно. Даже ему было нелегко перед пришествием Императора, там, в пустынях Колхиды. Верьте, так он сказал с этой его улыбкой. Верьте, как верил я.</p><p>Лишняя тяжесть давила на него — как потрясение, пришедшее с ее обретением. Даже при всем технологическом мастерстве Механикум, с учетом всех силовых приводов и компенсаторов силовой брони, прыжковый ранец оставался бременем. Он требовал ловкости, чтобы управляться с ним в воздухе, и внимательности, будучи на земле, — инерцию движущегося тела не так просто было остановить.</p><p>Пусть Волки Фенриса бросаются в бой, очертя голову, пусть Ангелы Ваала нисходят величественным хором; но Слово не подобает нести столь безрассудно. Каждый прыжок, каждый бросок, уклонение и поворот должны были быть подобны выпаду и контр-выпаду в страстных дебатах, каждый укол и парирование — отточены и готовы к ответным колкостям оппонента. То не был вопрос подавляющей силы или методичного уничтожения — каждая атака должна была быть направлена в самую суть. Каждый удар долженствовал выстилать камнем следующую ступень, ведущую к безусловной победе.</p><p>Пепельный круг был первейшим и самым надежным аргументом на вооружении Несущих Слово. Они сокрушали вождей и жрецов, сжигали арсеналы и хранилища, предавали огню запретное и еретическое знание. Им доверено было двигаться впереди и расчищать путь для всех, кто пойдет следом.</p><p>Взять на себя эту ответственность, взвалить на плечи тяжесть — что же. По сравнению с этим прыжковый ранец не весил ничего.</p><p>Разек встал. Он принял шлем из рук серва и надежно его защелкнул. Вспыхнули руны, оповещая о состоянии всех систем. Приветственно замерцали отметки отделения — каждый из новых братьев щелчком подтверждал молчаливый запрос брони. Ручной огнемет, прикрепленный к бедру, сообщал о полном запасе топлива и рвении пустить его в ход.</p><p>Небрежным жестом Берендар подбросил вверх, по направлению к нему, символ его службы. Вселяющее страх оружие Пепельного Круга, крюк-топор, ярко блеснуло; на конце оно было заострено, точно осадный инструмент, а ударную часть опоясывали наточенные зубья цепного клинка. Разек поймал его, сделал на пробу косой взмах — баланс был идеален, точно рассчитан именно на его предпочтения и силу по биометрическим данным, которыми располагал Легион.</p><p>Он поднял оружие, салютуя своему командиру. Берендар кивнул и вновь отвернулся к краю утеса, к морю, к близящейся буре — и тщательно укрепленной береговой библиотеке еретического кардинала планеты Тринадцать-четыре-восемь, которая была их целью.</p><p>— В битву, — сообщил командир по воксу; прыжковый ранец взревел, оживая. — За Императора.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>